Sports Hunger Games
by AlexVandy22
Summary: Its the Hunger Games like no other. Every tribute is either a current or legendary professional sports figure. Read along as Michael Jordan, Muhammad Ali, Michael Phelps, and other prominent sports figures fight to the death!
1. Tribute List and Explanation

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfic so be prepared for badness. So basically this is the Hunger Games in which professional athletes are the tributes. Just an FYI, I'm going to try to make this as much like the normal Hunger Games, which I do not own so there is no copyright intended and all that crap. Also, the athletes are in their primes! The following is the "tributes" in which will be participating in the games. I chose the 12 most popular sports in the United States and chose a legend and a current athlete, however the athletes are not limited to Americans. **

**Football:**

Legend: Walter Payton

Current: Adrian Peterson

**Basketball:**

Legend: Michael Jordan

Current: LeBron James

**Baseball:**

Legend: Babe Ruth

Current: Josh Hamilton

**Soccer:**

Legend: Pele

Current: David Beckham

**Boxing:**

Legend: Muhammad Ali

Current: Manny Pacquiao

**Hockey:**

Legend: Wayne Gretzky

Current: Sidney Crosby

**Golf:**

Legend: Jack Nicholas

Current: Tiger Woods

**Tennis:**

Legend: Pete Sampras

Current: Roger Federer

**Nascar:**

Legend: Richard Petty

Current: Jimmie Johnson

**Professional Wrestling:**

Legend: Hulk Hogan

Current: John Cena

**Martial Arts:**

Legend: Anderson Silva

Current: Georges St. Pierre

**Swimming:**

Legend: Mark Spitz

Current: Michael Phelps

**A/N: Just an FYI, every tribute is a volunteer so I am skipping the reapings. The next chapter is going to be about meeting the mentors and discussing strategy.**


	2. The Arena

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. School started and I hardly have any free time. Anyways, here is the arena as told by Pete Sampras.

As I am raised out of the catacombs underneath the arena, I'm blinded by the immense amount of light shining throughout the area. As I look to my left, I see LeBron James, focused intently on the rear of the overflowing cornucopia. I look to my right to find Tiger Woods staring around the very peculiar outer ring on which we are standing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Sports Hunger Games begin!"

We have 60 seconds until a gong will sound, signaling the time for our departure from our platforms and leading us in an all-out sprint into inevitable death. I finally turn around and I am amazed at what I see. It appears that the circle in which we are standing is enclosed by separate sections of the arena. Each of what I assume to be 12 sections represents each sport. Directly behind me is the swimming and wrestling sectors divided by a river, as are the rest of the sections. I'm definitely not going in those sections!

As I look around the various sectors, attempting to find one in which I will feel comfortable going to, my eyes catch on the section four to my right; That's where I'm going. Maybe I should head to the cornucopia. I am, after all, a professional athlete just like the rest of the tributes. No! Stick to the plan! I have to go away from the bloodbath!

Just as I decide my course of action, the gong signaling the beginning of the games goes off; It's game time.

**A/N: **I don't know when the next chapter will be up,however; I hope it is soon. It will be the bloodbath from either 1 or 2 points of view and that will be it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Bloodbath Part 1: LeBron

The gong starting the games is going off. It takes me a second to realize what's going on before I bound off my pedestal at what seems to be 100 miles per hour. Following the surprisingly large drop to the ground, I take off sprinting towards the cornucopia, attempting to snatch up my favored weapon: a sword with a two-foot blade and a diamond-studded handle.

As I'm digging my shoes into the ground, attempting to reach the center of the valley where my chance at winning lies, I feel a sudden, jolting impact on my right shoulder. I stop dead in my tracks, spin around, and get ready to pounce upon the poor soul who just ran into me. As I whirl around, I see nothing in my direct sight. Everyone is sprinting, the vast majority towards the cornucopia, with a few wimps who have taken off towards the outer portion of the arena. They call themselves professional athletes!

All of a sudden, while I'm taking all of this in, a sudden jolt of pain comes through my groin. Someone just bagged me! As I double over in pain, I see the culprit of both my current pain and the dull ache that has now entered my shoulder.

As I gaze down on Pete Sampras, sure to be my first victim, I let out a deep chuckle. "You seriously thought you would be able to get away from me with a cheap shot like that? How moronic can you be! You're…" Just as I'm about to tell him about his inevitable and sure to be painful death, he punches me in the face. "Seriously, dude?!" I scream at him "I'm getting really tired of your crap!"

"Wait! I'm just trying to get to the tennis section! Please let me go!"

Pete Sampras was seriously pleading for his life from me? How pathetic!

"Why in the world would I let you get away?! It's a game about killing! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." With that, I grabbed Pete's chin and lash my arm back violently, snapping his Neck. The sound of his vertebra coming apart as his body crumples to the ground brings me a type of sick pleasure.

Before I have time to ponder my feelings at this, I snap back towards the cornucopia and take off sprinting. Once I'm half way to my prize, I catch up to Babe Ruth. I stopped to kill someone and I'm STILL going to beat him? As I come up behind him, I yell "Maybe if you played a real sport, you wouldn't be so fat!" This clearly irritates him as his muscles tense up even more and he slightly speeds up. However, his slight burst of speed is still extremely slow, and I quickly over take him, snapping his neck as I pass by. I'm really starting to like this.

Once I reach what appears to be 50 yards from the cornucopia, I see some of my alliance members fighting. Michael Jordan has his knives and is trying to stab John Cena but, even though his sport is fake, his muscles are real, and he and Jordan seem to be in a dead lock. As I look close to the cornucopia, which I am now about 20 yards from, I see Georges St. Pierce climbing off of what appears to be a dead Richard Petty.

I quickly dive to the ground when I see Muhammad Ali try to punch me. I roll past him and finally enter the mouth of the cornucopia. There, I see it. My precious sword! I run to the location of my desired weapon. I pick it up and smile.

"Everybody else better watch out."


End file.
